Real world measurement using electronic devices is a unique aspect of the computer vision field. The ability to provide measurements between points of an image may have endless applications, including use by industrial and private users. The measurements can be inaccurate when existing sensors and hardware used to capture data to calculate the measurements are subjected to noise and missing data in captured images.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.